I Fell For You
by ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire
Summary: "I sent her in there." Chin Ho whispered. For a second he was numb, then it all crashed down.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic for Hawaii Five 0! Please, crazy fans, don't hurt me! *Hides behind Steve***

Her laughter. It was amazing, addicting, Chin Ho wished he could make her laugh like that all the time. Her smile was even more amazing, and her dark, sparkly eyes. He loved it when she smiled at _him. _He loved her. And she had no idea, and probably never would.

What he had, it was more than a crush. And Danny knew it. Danny would tease him to no end. Steve would tell him to tell her. But she was his partner, what if she didn't feel the same way? It wouldn't be fair to her. She was laughing, as she made fun of Danny for his ever-glossy hair. Danny was telling her she wasn't one to talk, and she grinned as he and pretended to be a girl as he checked his reflection, fixed his hair, and put on some imaginary lip gloss.

They got a case, a boy got kidnapped. The parents were pretty shaken up, the boy just got out of juvie hall, Chin ho found out the assailants wanted the boy for hacking purposes. He watched Kono out of the corner of his eye as she gently talked to the five year old brother of the kidnapped kid. She was good with kids too, because she had such a loving personality. He tried to keep his focus on work, but his thoughts kept drifting to her.

"Hey, loverboy. Daydreaming again?" Danny's voice cut through his thoughts. "Hush, she'l hear you." Chin Ho growled. "What? Pfft, nah... Man. Up! She needs to find out eventually..." Danny's voice got annoyingly sing-song-y *is that a word...?* Danny did shut up, though when Kono strolled over, the wind brushing her hair. She smiled once she got to them, gesturing toward's the little kid's ipad. "He wrote down the plate number, let's find those *************." No one needs to know what Kono said that day. Chin Ho was just happy the little boy didn't hear it.

**How did I do? Teeeeeeeeeeell meeeeee! I love talking to you people! (from behind Danny... I gave up on hiding behind Steve) And I'm sorry if I got the people's names wrong! I haven't been watching the show very long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so a little birdy told me Kono and Chin Ho were actually cousins. I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW, ASDFGGHJKL:LK! But since I already started and everything... I guess in my version they aren't. **

**I'm so sorry fans! All of you upset, and unhappy with me fan- PUT DE PITCHFORK DOWN! *Hides behind my beautiful polka dot zebra. That's right, my zebra's got polka dots... deal with it.***

_Chin Ho's P.O.V_

We found the car, thanks to the license plate, no problem. What we found in the car, though... not good. It was the kid. And he was dead. Tortured, too. "Hey, so... no better time than now, when we have a case with a tortured boy who loves to hack, to ask you... have you manned up to Kono yet?" Danny interrogated. He's been doing this every three days, now. And I don't think he expects the answer to change. He just likes asking. "No, stop asking." Like that'l stop him.

"Like that'l stop me."

See?!

"Alright, Kono go talk to the brother, maybe the boy told him something. Danny, Steve go and talk to toast." I ordered. Oh yeah, who's the boss? Steve is, I just like to act like it.

"Toast?" Danny blinked, confused. I nodded with a smile. An old friend. Toast.

**I do realize this is insanely short. I'm very sorry. *giggles, which ruins the 'sorry' image.* Hawaii Five-0 does not belong to me. Neither does Kono, Danny, Steve, Chin Ho... or even Toast. (sighs, wistfully. Couldn't even make up my own names for background people). Oh, yeah and if Steve's not the boss, I just made him the boss. And to end this auther's note which is almost as long as the insanely short chapter that it can hardly be called a chapter, I love you peoples (who are currently clutching torches and pitchforks, but I've never been observent so I'l just overlook that) review/follow(PLEASE)/favorite if you liked this and want more!**


End file.
